New Year, New Boyfriend
by BTRlover17
Summary: James and Logan bring in the new year with a bang.


**New Year, new boyfriend **

**Summary: ****James and Logan bring the New Year in with a bang **

**Pairing: ****James and Logan **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even though I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**This is dedicated to nevershoutneezy who is an amazing writer and friend. If it hadn't have been for her, I don't think I would have written this. Check out her stories. :D**

There was only one day left until New Years Eve and the four boys of Big Time Rush were planning how they were going to celebrate. They had already decided against a party in their apartment, really not wanting to start their New Year with a third strike. Various other ideas were thrown out for deliberation but soon ruled against for various reasons. When they were finally released from Gustavo's torture, the four trudged back to the Palmwoods, disheartened by their lack of plans for the New Year.

Arriving back at the Palmwoods, the boys were greeted by an overly happy Katie; she looked like she would burst at any moment. "Why are you so happy?" Kendall asked knowing his baby sister wasn't usually this happy unless she was plotting something. "Bitters' broke his arm so he won't be around for the next few days." She replied bouncing slightly on the spot. A grin spread across all four boys' faces, if Bitters' wasn't about then the boys could have their party.

Tripping over themselves to get to 2J, the boys stumbled into the apartment, Kendall pressed against the floor by Carlos, Logan on top of the Latino and James on top of the smart boy. Realising who was on top of him caused Logan to blush, if it had been anyone else then he would have been fine but because it was James, caused Logan to get flustered. Bracing his hands on Carlos' back, Logan lifted himself up slightly, letting out an inaudible sigh when he felt James move off of him.

When everybody had climbed off of him, Kendall jumped up and headed towards Mama Knight, his best puppy dog face on. "Mom, you know Bitters' isn't around for the next few days, we were wondering if we could have a New Years Eve Party" Kendall said the last part coming out so quickly Mama Knight wasn't sure she caught it all. "No parties." She replied turning back to her cooking. "Please Mama Knight," James and Carlos said, the smaller boy moving to stand next to her and producing his best puppy dog face.

Unable to resist the large brown eyes and pout that was Carlos' puppy dog face, Mama Knight let out a sigh as she turned towards the other three. "Fine, but if there is any damage you can pay for it." As soon as she had finished her sentence, she was embraced by four pairs of arms and a chorus of "Thank you Mama Knight." She couldn't help but smile when the boys released her and sat down at the dinner table to discuss party ideas.

"We should have a theme," James said. "No bandanas." Kendall replied knowing how the pretty boys' mind worked, causing the taller boy to frown slightly. "A theme does sound like a good idea though." Logan said a small smile appearing when he saw the frown immediately disappear from James' face. "Yeah but what could it be?" Kendall asked resting his head against his arms, raising it slightly as a knock sounded against the door.

Mama Knight headed over to the door and let Jo in, who made a bee line for Kendall. Settling into the chair next to Kendall's, Jo leant against the blonde. "You thinking of a theme for a party?" She asked. "Yeah, any ideas." Logan replied. "How about masquerade, all the girls will love it." Jo replied. At the mention of girls, James sat up straighter causing Logan to frown. This was just another indication that James was straight and wouldn't ever show an interest in plain old boring Logan.

That's right, Logan Mitchell, genius of Big Time Rush was in love with ladies man James Diamond. It wasn't just the perfect brown hair, large hazel eyes, winning smile and washboard abs that attracted Logan to James. The smart boy didn't know what it was about the pretty boy, but there was something he just couldn't get enough of. However there was enough evidence to make the genius believe that James didn't love him back and every day Logan felt his heart break even more.

Ripping himself out of his daydreams, Logan looked around the table noticing that the conversation had finished. "You alright Logan." James asked his brow furrowing. "Yeah, just zoned out a bit," Logan replied, "We come up with a theme." "Yeah, we're going with Jo's idea of a masquerade theme." James replied excitement evident in his voice. Looking around the table, Logan noticed that everyone looked excited and quickly pasted a smile onto his face.

Jo stayed with them for the rest of the day, helping them plan their party. By the time the blonde left, the boys had a long list of decorations, snacks and sodas they had to buy. Looking over the list, Logan ran his hands through his hair, stiffening slightly as James came to stand next to him. "Well, I'm going down to the pool to find me a date," James said running his lucky comb through his hair. Carlos bounded to his feet at the idea of asking the Jennifer's to their party and headed out of the door without James. Turning to the smart boy, James asked, "You gonna ask someone?" Logan wished with all his heart that he had the confidence to ask James to be his date for the party but he wasn't, so he just shrugged his shoulders and said, "No."

The tall brunette patted Logan on the shoulder once before he headed towards the door, following the path Carlos had taken. Realising that Kendall was staring at him, one eyebrow raised a question evident on his face, and Logan looked over at the blonde raising his eyebrow to Kendall's unasked question. When the taller boy didn't say anything, the brunette turned and headed towards the room they shared, suddenly tired.

Shredding his clothes, Logan climbed under the covers and faced away from the door, closing his eyes when he heard Kendall enter the room. The blondes' breathing soon filled the room and Logan soon found himself lulled to sleep. It seemed like hours had passed when Logan jolted awake when in fact it had only been half an hour. A slight sweat covered the small boys' body as he remembered the reason he woke. Instead of his usual dreams of James which consisted of the pretty boy confessing his feeling, Logan's dreams were haunted by images of James and various girls from the Palmwoods, at the party on Friday, masks covering their faces as they whispered into each other's ears. The smart boy felt a tear slip down his cheek as he replayed the images in his head. Wiping it away, Logan turned on his side, sighing as he fell back to sleep.

When his alarm went off the next morning, Logan groaned as he rolled over to silence the incessant beeping. Looking over to Kendall's bed, the smart boy let out the breath he had been holding; glad the alarm hadn't woken the blonde. Stretching out his cramped muscles, Logan headed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to cook breakfast for the group. Not looking where he was going, Logan felt himself walk into a solid object. A pair of hands gripped the small boys' arms stopping him from falling to the ground.

Raising his eyes to see what he walked into, Logan was greeted by the glorious sight of James in a towel, his hair wet from the shower; rivulets of water running down his neck to his chest. "Woah, you okay Logie?" James asked. Hearing the taller boy use his nickname caused a blush to spread across Logan's cheeks, quickly turning his eyes to the ground. Unable to form any coherent words, Logan just nodded let out the breath he had been holding when James let go of his arms. Keeping his eyes glued to the floor, the smaller boy rushed off towards the kitchen leaving a confused James stood in the hallway.

Soon enough the smell of bacon wafted through the apartment, effectively waking Carlos and Kendall. The pair scrambled into the kitchen surprised when they spotted Logan in cooking breakfast instead of Mama Knight. James was the last to join the group smiling softly when he spotted Logan cooking breakfast. The pretty boy loved it when the smart boy cooked.

Unknown to the other members of the band, James had a crush on Logan but knew that nothing would ever happen as the smart boy would never love someone like him. The pretty boy had tried to brush these feeling aside and soon became the ladies man of the group, hating himself every time a girl threw herself at him. Nobody else had noticed this but every girl James went for was a petite brunette with large brown eyes and full lips subsequently the female versions of Logan but without the smarts or the adorable half smile that drove the tall brunette crazy.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, James sat down opposite the smaller boy, noticing that Logan couldn't look at him. The pretty boy just shook it off as embarrassment from earlier and continued to eat his bacon as Carlos wittered on about the party tonight and how he was going to kiss the Jennifer's at midnight. Kendall added some of his thoughts about the party and seeing Jo in her mask to the conversation. Logan stayed silent throughout the discussion which made James curious but then he remembered the smart boy saying he wasn't going to ask anyone to the party.

As soon as he had finished his breakfast, Logan went back into the bedroom to get ready for the day ahead of him. Once he was dressed, Logan slipped on his shoes and grabbed the list from on top of his dresser before heading out into the kitchen. He couldn't help but shudder as he felt James' eyes rake over his body but quickly pushed it to the side, believing his imagination was getting to him.

"Okay, I've got the list for the party, is there anything else you need?" Logan asked picking up the car keys from beside the door. "Nope, that's all." Carlos replied. The smart boy nodded before heading out of the door, Kendall shouting, "Don't forget your mask," behind him. Raising his hand to signal that he had heard the blonde, Logan closed the door behind him, heading out towards the Palmwoods car park.

James let out a small sigh as he watched Logan's retreating figure. If he didn't know better, the pretty boy would have said that Logan didn't want this party tonight. Shaking his head the tall boy collected his wallet from his bedroom and left the apartment to meet Rachael, his date for tonight so they could buy masks.

Logan wandered around the mall, one hand full of bags with decorations while the other gripped his half completed list. All that was left to buy was the snacks and drinks and then Logan could finally head home to get the apartment ready. Wandering down the snack aisle, Logan attempted to pull his phone out and not drop his bags when he felt the object vibrate against his legs. Pulling his phone out, Logan spotted that he had a text from Kendall. **Don't forget ur mask. **The smart boy sighed, he had completely forgotten about his mask. Paying for the snack, the short boy headed towards the fancy dress shop.

Wandering down the dark aisles of the fancy dress shop, Logan stopped to look over the display of masquerade masks. There were so many fancy masks; the short boy didn't know which one to choose. However just as he was about to turn and leave the shop, a mask caught his eyes and he couldn't help but take it straight to the counter without trying it on.

James sighed as he walked into yet another fancy dress store, Rachael clinging to his arm as she chattered randomly about the party. The pair stopped at the masquerade mask display and for the first time in half an hour, Rachael stopped to talking to admire the intricate designs of the masks. None of the masks jumped out and caught James' attention until he spotted a lone one on the edge of the display. Grabbing it off of the display, the pretty boy headed towards the counter, leaving Rachael to pick her mask.

Logan arrived home to Kendall and Carlos lounging on the orange couch, a black mask covering Carlos' eyes, reminding the smart boy of Batman. Placing the bag with his mask on the table, Logan threw the other bags at the lazy pair, smiling as they moaned when the bags made contact with their bodies. Before they could complain, the short brunette picked up his mask and headed towards his room, fully intent on taking a shower before the party.

James let out a frustrated breath, this was the third shop to find a dress him and Rachael had been into and the girl didn't seem to be able to make a decision. There were still two hours until the party but the pretty boy needed every minute if he was going to take every girl's and hopefully Logan's breath away. Finally his date for the night, chose a dress and the pair could head back to Rachael's apartment where they had earlier agreed to get ready together.

The smart boy looked in the mirror as he smoothed down the lapels of his tuxedo, tweaking the edges of his bow tie. His hair was lightly gelled into a faux hawk and his face was partially covered by a black mask, a gem sitting in the middle of his forehead surrounded by intricate designs, gems running along the side, sparkling when the light hit them. Giving himself one last look, Logan turned away from the mirror and headed out of the room.

Logan sighed disappointedly when he exited the bedroom him and Kendall shared. He could see Carlos and Kendall stood by the mirror, the blonde fixing his mask which consisted of black and gold sequins outlining his green orbs as well as his cheekbones. A gold pattern lay in the middle, partly covered by his bangs. It was obvious to the smart boy that Carlos hadn't removed his mask when he changed. The black pointed material making his smaller friend look like Batman and his caramel skin stand out more.

Just as the smaller boy finished fixing his tie with some assistance from Kendall, the door bell rang, signalling that their first guests had arrived. Carlos bounded over to answer the door as Logan took in the decorations. Strings of pearlescent fairy lights hung along the ceiling, creating multi coloured shadows across the walls. Black and purple Happy New Year balloons were dotted around the room in clusters, swaying gently in the air conditioned breeze. Logan couldn't help but chuckle as he spotted a strand of spare tinsel left over from Christmas wrapped around swirly, obviously Carlos' idea.

The party was in full swing and Logan couldn't help but smile at the dramatic and wondrous masks some of their guests wore. Guitar Dude looked like a pirate in his mask but it was still obviously him from the guitar swung over his neck. Giving the dancing crowd a quick scan, Logan let out a disheartened sigh as the noticeable absence of James became clear to him. Hearing a knock at the door, Logan headed over to let in the next group of guests.

Logan couldn't help but gasp when he opened the door to let their guests in and came face to face with James. The pretty boys' hair was slicked back, a black tuxedo covering his tanned muscled body, a perfectly tied bow tie resting against the base of his throat and a glistening silver mask covered half of his face, white sequins along the edge contrasting against James' tanned face. White silk outlined the tall brunettes' right, with intricate swirls travelling the length of James' right cheek.

A smile spread across the pretty boys' face when Logan opened the door. The smaller boy looked more handsome than normal in his black tuxedo, hair slightly gelled, a detailed black mask framing his large brown eyes, his mouth hanging open slightly but quickly changing into his adorable crooked half smile when he realised Rachael was stood next to James. Swinging his arm in front of him, Logan gestured for them to join the party as he closed the front door.

The party was in full swing now, music thumping, people dancing and Logan keeping himself away from James. The pretty boy didn't know the effect he had over the smart boy in that mask and Logan could feel his length pressing against the material of his trousers. Manoeuvring his way through the crowd, Logan spotted James stood by swirly talking with Rachael. Stopping to watch the interaction between the pair, Logan couldn't believe his eyes at what happened next.

A very drunk or high Guitar Dude stumbled backwards as he played a random tune on his guitar, knocking into Rachael whose glass of drink flew out of her hand and hit James' white shirt, immediately staining the shirt red. Even under the mask, Logan could see James' facial expression and boy was he not happy. Making his way over to the pretty boy, the smart boy placed a hand on James' bicep, heart fluttering as the muscle tensed under his fingertips.

James was just about to go into a rage when he felt a small hand on his arm. Looking down, James' heart began to race as Logan looked up at him with his innocent brown eyes. "Come on; let's go get you cleaned up." The smaller boy said, noticing the way James calmed down when he touched him. "Yeah, don't want people to see me in a stained shirt." The taller boy replied allowing Logan to tug him towards his bedroom by the arm.

Walking into the room James shared with Carlos, Logan headed straight towards the taller boys' wardrobe, pulling a fresh white shirt. The smart boy stopped in his tracks when he turned around. James had removed his jacket, bow tie and shirt, giving Logan a perfect view of his sculpted chest and washboard abs. A sheen of sweat covered the pretty boys' muscles and Logan could see them tensing with every breath James took.

A bead of sweat ran down the taller boys' abs, over the deep V of his hipbones before disappearing under the material of his black trousers. Logan kept a grip on the shirt as he walked towards the pretty boy. When he was only a couple of feet away, Logan dropped the shirt and surged forward attaching his lips to the taller brunette's, the pair falling back against the door.

Logan couldn't help but open his eyes in shock as he felt James start to kiss back. Gripping the pretty boys' hips, Logan licked at the seam of the taller boys' lips, immediately granted access. Running his tongue along the tall brunette's teeth, Logan felt James grip his hips and pull him close, moaning into his mouth at the friction. Mapping out every sensitive spot in James mouth, finishing off with running his tongue along the roof of the boys' mouth, Logan pulled away and began to press kisses along the exposed part of James' jaw until he reached the tall boys' ear lobe.

Running his tongue along the shell of James' ear, Logan sucked on the lobe grazing his teeth over the skin when he pulled away. Running his tongue down James' neck until he reached the brunettes' pulse point, Logan bit down on the skin, relishing in the strangled moan that left James' kiss swollen lips. Sucking until a bruise formed, the smart boy lapped out the mark before kissing his way down past the pretty boys' collarbone. Nibbling on the sensitive skin there, Logan left another mark, marking James for the whole world to see.

Nipping and licking his way down the tall brunette's, the smaller boy stopped when he reached James' nipples, sucking one bud into his mouth whilst his thumb and forefinger rolled the other nub. The small brunette moved over to James' other nipple, not being able to get enough of James' taste into him mouth. James moaned as Logan's tongue ran over his hardened bud, teeth grazing the sensitive skin.

Tracing the pretty boys' abs with his tongue, Logan smirked when he felt James thrust his hips up, his erection brushing against Logan's chest. "You're wearing too many clothes" James breathed his head lolling back against the door. Raising himself up, Logan removed his jacket letting it drop to the floor before tugging his bow tie undone, his hands shaking slightly as he began to undo his buttons. Noticing that Logan's hands were shaking slightly, James stepped forward and undid the last few buttons, hands moving to the shorter boys' shoulders as he slid down the material away from Logan's body.

As Logan's creamy skin came into sight, James felt his member press against the material of his trousers. It may not of looked like it but Logan was not the scrawniest of the bunch. James felt himself close to drooling when he looked at the smart boys' half naked form. Slightly pronounced muscles stood out under the creamy skin, tensing with every breath Logan took, a faint V could be seen against the boys' hipbones leading down into his trousers along with a fine trail of hair, which James couldn't wait to follow.

Running his hands over the smart boys' chest, James' fingers soon busied themselves by tweaking and pinching Logan's nipples, the small boy throwing his head back with pleasure. Leaning down James began to suck on Logan's adam's apple, loving the feel of it bobbing in his mouth with Logan's every swallow. Tearing his fingers away from the brunettes' now hardened and sensitive buds, James traced Logan's abs, feeling them tense under his fingertips. Placing his hands against the button of Logan's trousers, James quickly looked up into the brown eyes watching him behind the mask before quickly popping the button and pulling down the zipper.

Gripping the waistband of Logan's trousers and boxer briefs, James tugged them to the ground sliding to his knees as the smart boys' erection bobbed in front of his face. The pretty boy watched as a bead of pre cum slide down Logan's shaft, the sight sending sparks of pleasure straight to his own groin. Just as he was about to suck on the tip of the smart boys' cock, Logan stepped away and laid on the bed, his cock arching out from his pale body.

A small moan left James' mouth as he stood and popped the button of his own trousers. Once the zip was undone, the tall boy tore at his trousers and boxers, stepping out of them when they pooled around his ankles. Walking over to the bed, James settled himself between Logan's spread legs, moaning as their swollen arousals rubbed together.

Looking down into the wide brown eyes, James felt his cock twitch as he registered the innocence behind the lust. "Turn around." Logan said running a hand over the curve of James' ass. Shifting so Logan's cock bobbed in his face and his entrance was on display to the smaller boy, James felt a slight blush spread across his cheeks.

The taller boy shivered as he felt a pair of hands spread his cheeks, a wetness suddenly appearing at his hole. Leaning down, James took what he could of Logan's cock into his mouth to muffle his moans as a tongue circled the perimeter of his entrance before pushing past the tight ring of muscle. Swirling his tongue around the tip of Logan's cock, James collected all the pre cum that had gathered moaning as it burst across his taste buds. Grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin, James whimpered as the tongue removed itself from his hole. However that soon changed into a moan as he felt the wet muscle press even further inside of him.

Pulling off of Logan's cock, James let out a whimper as the tongue removed itself from his now gaping hole. Turning his head slightly the pretty boy asked, "C...C...Can I ride you?" The tall boy couldn't help but moan when Logan answered, "Ride me hard." Swiping his tongue along the head of the smart boys' cock once more, James turned so he was straddling Logan's hips.

Pressing a kiss to Logan's swollen lips, the taller boy reached back and gripped the base of the smart boys' cock as he pressed the head against his opening, moaning as it brushed along the sensitive skin. Lowering himself down onto the brunettes' cock, James scrunched up in discomfort as he felt the burn of being stretched. That soon changed as he felt a small hand wrap around his shaft and leisurely pump as he continued to lower himself down, mouth slack with pleasure.

When he was fully seated on Logan's cock, James allowed himself a few moments to adjust, slowly rocking his hips as the pain trickled away to pleasure. As soon as he could feel nothing but pleasure, the pretty boy raised his hips up slightly and slowly slid back down Logan's cock, closing his eyes as he pleasure racked through his body. Logan gripped the taller boys' hips as he began to bounce up and down on the smart boy's cock.

Breathy moans fell from the brunette's lips, turning Logan on even more and it wasn't soon that he was thrusting up into the tight heat that was James. The taller boy braced his hands on the smaller boys' chest as he leant forward, bouncing faster and faster on Logan's cock, gasping as the thick length brushed over something inside of him. "H...H...Hit there again," He panted bringing his hips down harder and faster as Logan began to thrust up harder.

One particularly hard thrust hit James' prostate dead on, the pretty boy lurching forward until he was only an inch from Logan's face. Feeling his orgasm nearing, James raised himself back up and began to pound down onto Logan's cock, one hand going to his own throbbing member. A whine left the pretty boys' mouth as he felt a hand slap his away but a gasp left his mouth as a small hand wrapped around the base of his cock and began to pump in time with Logan's thrusts.

"LOGAN!" James screamed as he came, a final hit to his prostate lengthening his orgasm, covering Logan's hand and stomach with his seed. Hearing James shout his name as he came and the sensation of the taller boys' inner walls clenching and unclenching around his aching length was too much for the smart boy. "JAMES," Logan came with a shout thrusting up one final time, bathing the brunette's insides with his cum.

James braced his arms either side of Logan's head as he fell forward. Once he had caught his breath, the pretty boy reached his hands up to push Logan's mask away from his eyes. A smile spread across the taller boy's face as Logan's wonderful brown eyes were revealed to him. "Hi," James said, his hand cupping Logan's cheek, thumb rubbing over the rosy coloured skin. "Hey," Logan replied, his hand coming up to remove James' mask.

When all of James' face was revealed to him, Logan couldn't help but notice the love and devotion in the taller boys' eyes. Turning his head to the side, Logan squeezed his eyes shut as tears threatened to spill over. James noticed the way Logan's eyes shimmered with unshed tears. Pulling the small boys' face back to his, James asked, "Logie, what's wrong?"

Logan didn't answer for a few seconds. "You're going to tell me this was a mistake right," Logan replied his voice breaking as tears began to drip down his cheeks. James was taken aback for a few seconds. "This wasn't a mistake, I have always wished for this to happen but have always been too much of a coward to do anything. I love you Logan." James said using his thumb to swipe Logan's tears away. The smart boy was stunned, was this for real, the perfect too good for him James Diamond was telling him he loved him.

All Logan could do was open and close his mouth a few times before he found his voice. "I love you too James," He replied smiling his crooked smile as the largest grin James has ever had, spread across the pretty boys' face. James leant down and pressed a kiss to Logan's lips. All of a sudden a chorus of "Happy New Year." Could be heard from the living room. "Happy New Year," James said leaning down and kissing Logan again.

**Author's note: I apologise for the cheesy ending. Hope you all enjoy this as I had a lot of fun writing it and Happy New Year. :D**


End file.
